


I feel my heart for the first time...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Looooveeee!!!, M/M, Mike is pinning, Misunderstandings, They love each other so much, after christmas, alternate universe - cannon setting, this is a gift
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Mike Ross sabía que nunca podría tener a Harvey Specter para él, no importaba que tanto lo intentara.Después de todo ¿Quien quisiera a un idiota que apenas llevaba media carrera? ¿Qué a su edad aún no lograba conseguir un titulo universitario?





	I feel my heart for the first time...

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my platonic soul mate.   
> Gwaine, I hope that you enjoy this little ficlet. 
> 
> And as always with my works the little musical piece that gave me all the inspiration that I needed. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cp-1t9B62zc - Hollow Coves - Coastline

Mike Ross sabía que muchas cosas en su vida no eran lo que había esperado cuando termino trabajando para Person Specter Litt. Para empezar, ni siquiera pensó que en algún momento podría trabajar para la prestigiosa compañía.

Mucho menos bajo el ala del conocido Harvey Specter.

Sabía que tal vez era uno de los mayores logros que tendría en su vida, como sabía que nadie jamás podría quitárselo, no importaba cuanto lo intentaran.

Si, tal vez no fuera bajo las circunstancias más ortodoxas, y si, aún no tenía el título universitario que lo acreditaba como abogado en todo su derecho. Pero a Harvey no le interesaba eso, le interesaba el hecho de que estaba tratado, que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para terminar, para cumplir con los sueños que ambos tenían.

En toda su vida solo había otra persona que lo apoyaba de esa manera, por eso era normal que conforme más tiempo pasaba en presencia de ese increíble ser humano, sus sentimientos iban creciendo más, más, más, hasta llegar a ser casi inmensurables. ¿Verdad?

No ayudaba el hecho de que de entre todas las personas que Harvey pudo haber elegido para confiar, para transformarse en su mano derecha, en parte del equipo maravilla, lo hubiera elegido a él.

A él que se presentó solo con medio título universitario a la entrevista, quien lo insulto casi entrando, quien se puso tan nervioso al estar enfrente del gran cerrador de New York que perdió la voz por varios minutos.

Y a pesar de eso, de los errores, de las tonterías, de las equivocaciones, de todo lo que pudo haberlos separado.

Ellos seguían siendo un equipo.

El más fuerte de la firma.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y apretó el agarre en su bolsa.

Si, eran el equipo más fuerte de la firma, pero eso no quería decir que no los iban a separar de vez en cuando, él apenas era un asociado de todas maneras.

Tenía que responder a los socios, a todas las exigencias que le hicieran, o que le dejaran de hacer.

No importaba que una de esas exigencias fuera ir a la firma el 25 de diciembre, justo después de la fiesta anual, en donde había tenido que ver como Harvey y Donna se comportaban increíblemente románticos el uno con el otro.

Entendía que era imposible que algo pasara entre ellos, entre Harvey y él.

Primeramente, Harvey era su jefe, después, era su mejor amigo, y para terminar, era más hetero que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes.

No tenía interés en hombres jóvenes, con ojos azules y una tendencia casi patológica a utilizar corbatas delgadas. ¿Por qué debería de tener interés alguno si había personas como Donna esperando por él?

Claro que eso no evitaba que con cada nuevo gesto que su amigo hiciera en su dirección su corazón creciera dos tallas más en su pecho.

Dejo caer pesadamente las cosas en su oficina, antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Louis, no sabía la razón por la cual lo llamo a la firma, pero más valía que fuera una increíblemente buena para hacerlo salir de las suaves mantas en las que se envolvió después del desastre que fue la noche anterior.

No es que les dijera a los demás que la noche anterior fue un desastre para él, pero quería aprovechar cada momento que tuviera para poder olvidar las sonrisas que su mentor le dirigió a Donna durante toda la noche. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era pasar el día entero en el sillón, con una buena pizza y la serie completa de Star Trek.

Pero cuando subió a las oficinas de los socios se encontró apagada la luz de la oficina de Louis. Como si nadie hubiera estado ahí desde el día anterior.

Genial.

Louis si lo había hecho salir de su fuerte de mantas por nada.

Estaba a punto de volver a su oficina a recoger las cosas para poder dirigirse a casa, cuando noto una luz encendida.

En la oficina de Harvey.

Eso era extraño.

Estaba bastante seguro que su amigo le había dicho que iba a pasar ese día con su hermano en algún elegante restaurante, poniéndose al corriente con todas las cosas que se perdieron durante el tiempo en que no estuvieron en contacto.

Con curiosidad se acercó al lugar.

Y se detuvo justo en la puerta.

Harvey estaba ahí, sonriéndole como el idiota que era, como si acabara de ganar uno caso importante para la firma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios. Necesitaba explicaciones.

-Te estoy diciendo que nos vamos de vacaciones, una semana todo pagado a una de las playas más hermosas del mundo –

¿En qué mundo eso tenía sentido?

-¿qué? –

-Estas perdiendo tú toque Mike, tú, yo, unas vacaciones en uno de los lugares más perfectos en la tierra – conforme iba hablando Harvey se iba acercando, hasta que de pronto se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Y Donna? – nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento tenía sentido, tal vez estaba soñando, aun en su suave fuerte de mantas, sin levantarse para encontrar el molesto mensaje de Louis pidiéndole que fuera la firma a las diez de la mañana.

-¿Donna? ¿Qué tiene que ver Donna con todo esto? –

-No lo sé ¿el hecho de que tal vez a tú novia no le guste que te vayas  a una remota playa paradisiaca sin ella? –

Harvey se le quedo viendo varios segundos en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Por unos cuantos segundos creyó que lo había ofendido terriblemente,  que había cometido un error del que terminaría arrepintiéndose.

Pero eso se acabo cuando Harvey hecho la cabeza hacía atrás y dejo escapar la que sería la risa más estridente que le llegaría a conocer.

Esto duro unos cuantos minutos.

En los que su confusión no parecía hacer otra cosa más que aumentar.

-¿Piensas que Donna y yo tenemos una relación? –

Eso era un poco obvio.

Los dos compartían pasado, secretos, mentiras, serían capaz de cualquier cosa el uno por el otro.

Se lo dijo así a Harvey, y él solo le sonrió.

Y sin previo aviso tomo su mano, acercándola a sus labios, dejando suaves besos en cada uno de sus dedos.

-Donna es la hermana que nunca tuve, la que siempre está ahí para mí, siendo molesta, siendo honesta, diciéndome las cosas que no quiero escuchar por parte de los demás –

Ok…

Eso tenía algo de sentido.

-Pero eso no explica por que quieres que vaya contigo a una playa paradisiaca – comento intentando esconder su sonrojo, si había algo que lo sacaba de sus cabales era la coquetería de su jefe.

Su forma tan galante de ser.

La habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos después de esa afirmación.

-oh Mike, si que puedes ser distraído en ocasiones –

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando unos labios cubrieron los suyos, con una suavidad que jamás hubiera esperado.

_Oh,_ pensó.

Tal vez si era algo distraído después de todo.


End file.
